Buenas Noches
by Ichia
Summary: Prequela a Buenos Dias. yaoi, lemon, sexual content, PWP. 4 3 y 3xRKx3, 13xChris implicito. Espero que les guste! Ralph Kurt luv!


Buenas Noches

by Ichia

* * *

"_Te amo"_

Quería escuchar esas palabras de alguna persona especial. Pero no tenía tal. Se sentía vacío y deprimido.

Cuando joven no importaba obviamente, a los 7 solo le interesaba sobrevivir. A los 10 le interesaba ganarse el respeto y el derecho de conducir un Mobile Suit. A los 13 el entrenamiento y una pequeña oportunidad de manejar el Gundam HeavyArms. A los 15, solo le importaba matar a quien se pusiera en su camino, a los 18, poder sentirse en paz consigo mismo, pero ahora que todo eso había terminado, su duda se convertía en "¿ahora que?" Quería compartir esa paz con alguien más, ¿pero quien?"

Ayer cuando venía de la sala para su habitación, escucho esas palabras. Aunque no fueron dirigidas hacia él su corazón se aceleró y se sonrojó levemente. Todos sabían que Heero y Duo terminarían juntos después de la guerra. Pero él y Quatre… ni de broma.

"Te amo" repitió Trowa para sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo del baño. Sonaba tan extraño, como palabras foráneas para su lengua. Se dirigió a su recámara saliendo del baño y decidió ignorar los ahogados sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Heero. Entro a su cuarto para descubrir que su celular estaba sonando, caminó hacia él y lo abrió para verificar quien le llamaba.

"¿un mensaje?" se preguntó Trowa.

'_ocupado?' – Ralph. _

Trowa miró la pantalla por un momento, sin saber si responderlo, llamarle o solo ignorarlo.

'_no, porque?' – Trowa._

'_necesito hablar contigo, estas con Winner, no?' – Ralph._

Trowa alzo una ceja en duda, si Ralph necesitaba hablarle estaba seguro que le llamaría en vez, sin embargo, si pregunto su estadía lo más seguro es que iría a la casa.

'_si, vendras?' – Trowa. _

Ralph ya no respondió ese mensaje, así que Trowa dio por sentado que no vendría. Aún así, una pequeña parte de su mente deseaba ver a Ralph.

Knock Knock

"pase" respondió Trowa.

"¿estas bien?"

Tenía que ser Quatre detrás de esa puerta, por supuesto. El pobre se había enamorado tanto de él pero Trowa jamás podría corresponderle. Quatre era demasiado para él, trabajaría por las mañanas para que Trowa se levantara a hacerle el desayuno, Quatre se iría, Trowa haría el aseo y la comida, Quatre regresaría, comerían, verían la tele y el leería, tendrían sexo por la noche y luego se irían a dormir.

"si Quatre, no te preocupes" respondió Trowa monótonamente.

"te tengo una propuesta" comenzó Quatre, su tono bastante altanero.

Trowa inmediatamente giro sus ojos en disgusto, "ya te dije que no quiero jugar a la casita"

"no tenemos que" respondió Quatre caminando lentamente hacia Trowa con una sonrisa bastante especial en su cara.

"eventualmente pasara, tu quieres eso" respondió Trowa simplemente y añadiendo en su cabeza_, 'siempre obtienes lo que quieres, ¿no?'_

Quatre relamió sus labios, ya estando cara a cara con Trowa, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras que una tentativa mano se dirigía al pecho de Trowa.

"no" respondió Trowa firmemente.

Quatre frunció el ceño algo enojado por el rechazo.

"no siempre tienes lo que quieres Quatre, es por eso que no podemos estar juntos" respondió Trowa intentando calmarse.

"por que estoy mimado, ¿eso dices?"

"básicamente"

"es estúpido" Quatre mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

'Él no entendería mi vida' pensó Trowa, "lo siento"

"eres un estúpido" respondió Quatre.

"lo siento" dijo Trowa, sin ganas realmente de comenzar una pelea, pero aun así reteniéndose de decir muchas cosas.

Quatre resignado sabiendo que no sacaría mucho provecho de esta situación decidío salir de la habitación. Justo cuando Quatre cerró la puerta detrás de él, Trowa se sintió culpable de haber lastimado a un buen amigo, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto pues se trataba de un buen amigo, no un novio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Trowa..."_

'¿Quién?'

"_Trowa..."_

'mmm... quiero quedarme dormido'

"Nanashi!"

Trowa abrió los ojos rapidamente, su mente buscando en la oscuridad a la persona que le había llamado por _aquel_ nombre.

"¿Ralph?"

La figura frente a él asintió. Trowa se sentó en la cama mientras que su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

"hola Nanashi" susurró Ralph.

"hola Ralph" respondió Trowa, "¿por qué tardaste tanto?"

"sabes lo difícil que es burlar la seguridad de su santísimo Heero Yui?"

Trowa sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Ralph, sabía de antemano que Ralph no era del agrado de Heero y viceversa.

"¿por qué necesitabas hablar?" pregunto Trowa directamente.

"Chris"

Esa palabra, ese nombre, era suficiente para saber los problemas de Ralph. Ellos dos habían regresado y separado frecuentemente. Hasta llegaron a estar comprometidos.

"ya te había dicho que la dejaras de una vez por todas" dijo Trowa con un pequeño dolor en sus ojos.

"¿la odias tanto?" preguntó Ralph, sentándose cómodamente en la cama justo al lado de Trowa.

"¿y tu no? Es decir, siempre que peleas con ella, vienes conmigo, Ralph yo no puedo-

"no te uso, tu lo sabes, es que... necesito un descanso de ella-

"¡si, pero tu no te das cuenta que me lastimas!" grito entre dientes Trowa.

"yo..."

"no Ralph, cada vez que peleas con ella, vienes hacia mi, tienes sexo conmigo, te vas antes de que me levante y regresas meses semanas después para repetir lo mismo, ya me cansé"

"lo siento"

Trowa comenzaba a odiar esas dos palabras.

"es que yo-

"es que ya me echo, Trowa" dijo Ralph rápidamente.

Trowa lo miró casi friamente, no sabía si creerle, Ralph no era exactamente Duo...

"¿en serio?" preguntó Trowa incrédulo.

No era la primera vez que Chris echaba a Ralph, no era la primera vez que Ralph se quedaba sin techo por la noche... no era la primera vez que sentía esos expertos labios en su cuello, que le despojaban de su camiseta y sus pijamas, tampoco la primera vez que Ralph le tomaba de las manos y que lo recostaba en la cama.

"basta"

"Nan..."

Trowa tragó saliba con dificultad y mordió sus labios en desesperación. Ralph sabía como tocarle, besarle-

"te tengo una propuesta" murmuró Trowa.

Ralph dejo de besarle el cuello y lo miró extrañado. "¿cuál?"

"Deja a Chris y sal conmigo"

Había dicho esto tan lento y bajito que ahora que lo pensaba sonaba como un niñato desesperado.

"no se..." respondió Ralph con duda en sus ojos.

Trowa notaba el rechazo y lo veía venir de aquellos malditos labios, pero Ralph solo le sonrió y abrió la boca para responderle-

"no lo hagas por lastima, ya se que soy patético" respondió Trowa.

"no digas eso" dijo rápidamente Ralph un poco enojado, "si quieres una cita conmigo-

"no quiero estar solo, es todo. Tengo miedo de no encontrar a ese-

"lo encontrarás, es solo que no se si soy yo"

"¿Por qué? ¿cómo lo sabes? Esa idiota de Chris no vale la pena y lo sabes, solo sigues con ella por la misma razón de no quedar solo"

Ralph suspiró y besó a Trowa en los labios.

"tu y Chris son muy parecidos – bueno, no físicamente claro está" dijo Ralph mientras tocaba lentamente a Trowa quien ahogo un gemido de placer.

"los dos me vuelven loco" susurró Ralph despacio mientras le seguía masturbando y le besaba el cuello, "pero ella... está más loca que tu"

Ralph le besó desde el cuello hasta su pecho, saboreando cada momento, su lengua paso por una de las tetillas erguidas y Trowa relamió sus labios, su mano derecha se dirigió a la cabeza de Ralph y mientras que la mano de Ralph seguía masajeándole aquel órgano finalmente notando que la respiración de Trowa estaba mas acelerada.

"Nan"

Trowa abrió los ojos con dificultad, sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca media abierta de placer.

"mañana mismo me mudo de donde Chris, regreso a mi apartamento y te invito a cenar comida italiana, ¿qué dices?" preguntó Ralph mientras le introducía el primer dedo con dificultad.

Trowa gimió fuerte, rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Ralph.

"¿mmm?" preguntó Ralph contando ahora el segundo dedo hacia aquella cavidad.

"de acuerdo" respondió Trowa contento apenas con su cortante respiración.

"bien"

Ralph terminó introduciendo el ultimo de la cuenta para sacar los tres dedos casi inmediatamente.

"¿quieres que te duela hoy, Nan?"

Ralph abrio las piernas del cirquero – sin mencionar acróbata – y se posicionó para penetrarlo.

"¿Qué duela, Nanashi? ¿Rudo? ¿Fuerte? ¿Salvaje?" preguntó Ralph con un tono de lujuria.

Trowa relamió sus labios, "duro, lastímame-

Trowa fue interrumpido por su propio grito de dolor pero rápidamente se tapó la boca. Ralph le había penetrado casi en seco, fuerte y sin espera.

"Nan" gruñó Ralph.

Ralph odiaba el nombre de Trowa Barton, lo aborrecía, le recordaba demasiado a aquel viejo loco que había intentado lastimar a su Nanashi. Sin embargo, a Trowa no le molestaba ser llamado Nanashi, al menos no por Ralph. Cuando Ralph le llamaba asi, lo hacía sentir especial, distinto y lo decía tiernamente, pero cuando Barton le llamaba así-

"¿Nanashi?"

Trowa abrió los ojos, Ralph le sonrió leve entre su libido y limpió una pequeña lágrima que había caído por la mejilla de Trowa.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó.

Trowa asintió y rasguñó leve la espalda de Ralph animándolo a seguir. Èl solo sonrió casi malévolamente y salio rápido para volver a penetrarle intensamente. El ritmo poco a poco fue perdiendo sentido, la lujuria de ambos fue incrementando mientras que su conciencia fue decayendo. Los gemidos de ambos se mantenían ahogados hasta ser prácticamente jadeos bajos.

"Nn... Ralph" gimió Trowa al sentir todo aquel placer explotar, a punto de desbordarse en ese mar de simple lujuria. Alzó sus caderas para que Ralph le penetrara aún más profundo y fuerte buscando aquella deliciosa tortura. Ralph le tomó de las caderas encajándole sus uñas marcándolo a él y al ritmo. Trowa gimió fuerte alentandole a seguir, usándolo y violándolo placenteramente. Trowa veía estrellas mientras que un hilo de saliva caía por su labio. Ya no podía articular palabras mas que, "duro, más" entre gemidos, jadeos y dioses que ni siquiera creía en. Alzó sus brazos hacia el cuello de Ralph y éste le alzó el torso, quedando así casi sentados en medio de la cama.

Ralph alzaba sus caderas buscándose ese placer, escuchaba los gemidos de Trowa justo en su oreja, abrió sus ojos como pudo y le beso a Trowa.

"Nanashi... háblame, dime lo que quieres" jadeaba Ralph.

"Tu... solo... tu" respondió Trowa a medias.

"Grande"

Otro gemido.

"caliente"

Un jadeo.

Trowa mordió su labio durante el frenesí, su ritmo incesante, _aquel_ golpeándole duro contra su próstata, lanzándole destellos de placer en cada embestida. Su mente estaba nublada, juraba por su vida que si algo o alguien venía e interrumpía este deliciosos placer mataría a quien estuviera en su camino. Ya no podía, ya no articulaba, se volvería loco, no se detenían, y mientras que todo comenzó a girar...

... Ya no pudo.

Sintió sus paredes contraerse, su miembro palpitar, toda esa lujuria sacada a golpes mientras se derramaba entre esos dos cuerpos. A punto de gritar, Ralph le besó salvajemente, ahogándole el grito y mordiendo su lengua mientras que Ralph con unas cuantas embestidas más se derramó dentro. Sintió a Trowa colapsar, su cabeza buscando apoyo en su hombro con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo débil que sentía que se iba.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, disfrutando aquella cercanía entre los dos. Lentamente Trowa se levanto y se recostó en la cama mientras que Ralph se levantaba.

"¿Ya no tienes kleenex?" preguntó Ralph buscando en la cómoda de al lado.

Trowa negó con la cabeza lento, "Tenía una caja, pero Duo se los ha llevado"

Ralph levantó una ceja, podía ver en aquellos ojos verdes uno tono de tristeza y traición.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Trowa extrañado.

"Nada, entonces voy al baño" respondió Ralph rápido.

"con cuidado, no hagas ruido"

"claro"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nan" dijo Ralph cerrando la puerta en silencio detrás de él.

"dime..."

"¿Estás celoso? ¿No te arrepientes? Si Winner te sigue insistiendo, ¿por que vienes hacia mi?"

"yo no quiero a Quatre" respondió Trowa simplemente.

"¿pero me quieres a mi?" pregunto Ralph, sin embargo, no espero a la respuesta de Trowa, "¿dime por que le rechazas?"

"me tiene harto, no deja de insinuarseme, el siempre obtuvo lo que quería por ser rico, yo... tenía que luchar por comida, él no entendería mi vida, solo porque me quiere no significa que le corresponderé"

"¿Y por que crees que si tu me quieres yo te corresponderé"

"por que me parezco a Chris, pero no estoy tan loco como ella"

Ralph sonrió y le beso profundamente, "¿mañana en mi departamento?"

"claro" respondió Trowa. "buenas noches"

"buenas noches"

* * *

Esta bien feo!! lamento que me tarde tantoo y lamento que cuando suba son cosas tan pateticas como estooo!! perdooon!!! estoy escribiendo en mi trabajo hahaha a mano pero es la unica vez que se me da por escribir!!!! lo siento muchooooooo!!!!


End file.
